


Tired

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, sleepy sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After a run of long, tiring shifts, Hiccup is just very glad to see comfortable surfaces and his seemingly-boundless energy girlfriend.





	Tired

**Hiccstrid quickie before I delve into a proper catch up on active stories...**

**Don't think anything needs explaining... except the chest hair was in the prompt. This may or may not have been inspired by an actual occurrence for the prompter, with my writers embellishment in the sexy department.**

-HTTYD-

Stumbling through his front door with a loud yawn, Hiccup was ready to drop after a fifth long shift in a row at work and the clock already past midnight. The land of dreams was calling his name, promising restfulness and refreshment for his weary frame. However, he couldn't go to bed until Astrid got in from her night-shift; he would never rest until she was there with him, rather than worrying. He knew she could take care of herself, but Astrid cuddles were the best. Plus, while she didn't live with him, she had a key.

That she often lost. It wasn't worth going to bed only to be stirred by her banging on the door like it had personally attacked her.

Needing something to keep his mind from drifting into that non-helpful sleep-deprived daze, Hiccup passed the time watching terrible late night TV and chatting with his friend Eret online. That was always a mixed bag for topic of the day, with Eret's subject of the night being threesome etiquette. Not sure he wanted to ask, Hiccup ended up in fits of laughter for much of it as Eret described multiple errors in etiquette he had experienced as a guy with two girlfriends.

As the night rolled along Eret disappeared, either charging his phone or succumbing to sleep himself. Or possibly off for that threesome. He wasn't sure how the living arrangements worked for him and his girlfriends. Nor was he sure he wanted to.

Finally the sound of keys in the door - she hadn't lost them! - and a handle turning announced the arrival of a blonde beauty. His front door creaked, protesting the way she slammed it shut before entering the room and dropping her bag and keys on the table. She let out a groan of exhaustion, flopped on the sofa and leaned over to receive a warm welcome home from her boyfriend.

"I hate every human on the planet. Except you."

"... thank you? What happened?"

"Everything that  _could_  go wrong,  _did._  Leaky pipe, busted till so only two counters to serve a busy store of disgruntled stroppy customers. And an escaped rabbit."

In his vaguely sleepy haze, Hiccup took a moment to remember she worked in a pet store.

After a brief talk about their respective days at work Astrid left to take a shower, eager to remove the smell of 'work' that she hated coming back home with. He chuckled as she grabbed her shower cap, listening to her swear from the bathroom as she tried to navigate all that  _hair_ into that cap.

While Astrid showered, Hiccup got changed into sleep shorts and awaited her return on their bed. She soon returned from her quick shower, clean and dry and smelling like his shower gel. She had on one of his old t-shirts stolen for sleep, which brushed the top of soft, pale thighs and made her look far cuter than it ever had him. She climbed up on the bed, looking terribly sweet as she snuggled into his chest.

Hiccup, ready to welcome sleep, held her and gave a soft goodnight kiss. He made to pull away, but Astrid leant into the kiss and continued it. Hiccup already suspected that Astrid wasn't quite ready for slumber just yet. That suspicion was confirmed when Astrid's hand found it's way over his torso and fingers slid through the soft auburn dusting of his chest hair, which Hiccup knew meant he wasn't going to be going to sleep just yet.

The soft tug was just enough to send goosebumps breaking out along his skin, which was Astrid's silent way of pretty much guaranteeing there was to be a sexual interlude before he was allowed to sleep. Given how she straddled him, hair a soft golden mess and his t-shirt riding up to show her cute little briefs, Hiccup quickly stopped caring he was tired and focused more on the way Astrid stroked through his chest fuzz.

His t-shirt came off her lithe form quickly, showing only bare skin and Astrid smirked as Hiccup took her in. Her skin was smooth, cool to the touch from the recent shower and light moisturiser she'd have applied after. Teasing little kisses covered his neck, nuzzling making him giggle and reach up to cuddle her close to him.

"I know you're tired babe" Astrid nipped at his jaw, dragging her tongue to soothe the sting "so just let me do all the work, k?"

Who was he to say no to such an offer? Astrid ran her hand down his chest, shimmying herself down his thighs until she could reach his waistband. Rather predictably since he had a lap full of squirming, gorgeous blonde girlfriend, his cock was hard when she freed it from the cotton covering. Hiccup groaned as she lowered her head, tongue stroking him in all sorts of pleasant ways.

As she worked him with her mouth, Hiccup gained a second wind of sorts and managed to become more active than just lying there. He reached down to stroke her jaw, feeling the head of his cock bumping her cheek as she applied suction along the sides of his shaft, nuzzling at the base and leaving few teasing licks there.

Astrid came up for air, giving Hiccup the chance to encourage her back up his body where he could kiss her gorgeous mouth properly. Her lips were wet with saliva as they closed over his, tongue slipping out to tease his own. He managed to slip a hand down her back, grabbing a handful of perfect posterior before sliding around to the front. Astrid moaned softly into his mouth as he touched damp fabric, found a swollen little clit to tease at.

The fact she got so wet from sucking him off was an astounding miracle Hiccup appreciated regularly, and actively worked to repay the favour. Hiccup moved down the bed, taking her underwear down with him and kicking his own off from somewhere around his knees. Hiking a muscled calf over his shoulder, Hiccup kissed his way along her inner thigh, delighting in her vocal responses when his mouth touched molten flesh.

"Oh gods Hiccup, yes!"

Her other leg hooked itself over his shoulder and they crossed behind his head, pulling him tight against her while a hand fisted in his hair. Hiccup redoubled his efforts, wanting Astrid as tightly wound as he could get her and swiping his tongue in messy shapes over her clit. Her back arced slightly, thighs shaking and tightening around his head.

That was his cue to stop, which earned him an irate growl from Astrid.

"Hey!"

"I thought you wanted to fuck?"

"Then you better get a move on!"

Her body quivered as Hiccup slid along her body, thankful more than ever for them getting tested so they could dispense with condoms. It shaved valuable seconds off the time it took to get inside Astrid, who let out a pleasured mewl when Hiccup settled between her spread thighs, guiding himself into place.

"Mmm, love your cock babe."

Astrid purred, satisfied now she had him where she craved him most. Hiccup savoured the feeling of her, the way her body seemed to be pulling him deeper in to the inviting heat. Her fingers came up to anchor in his hair, mouth covering his and ignoring the wet mess there. Or enjoying it, he wasn't sure. He was too focused on the slick embrace of her around his cock.

He set a lazy rhythm, watching Astrid grow steadily more frustrated with his refusal to move harder, faster, deeper. She clutched at his upper arm, pushing her hips against his in an attempt to spur him on. Tiring of his slow pace, Astrid clamped her thighs on his hips, rolling them and leaning over him as she rode him. The sudden shift left Hiccup dizzy, hands fisting in the bedding beneath them. Astrid's hand braced on the bed next to his head, the other running over his chest before using his shoulder as leverage.

Her face was close enough to his that Hiccup could feel her panting, Astrid's breath hot against his cheek and her hair tickling his forehead, his cheekbones, his neck. His hand reached down to grab her ass again, using the grip to pull her harder against him as they both neared that blissful edge. Her nails sank into his shoulder as she rode him harder. Hiccup loved that way she moaned and whined breathlessly, almost silent but she just  _had_ to let him know how much she enjoyed him.

"Close babe?"

"Uhhh"

Was all Hiccup could muster, feeling her start to tighten around his cock again, threatening to topple into those wonderful muscle spasms that hugged and squeezed his shaft in all the best ways. She pushed down, grinding her clit against his pelvis.

"Me too."

Astrid leant back, using the angle to hit a different spot and it was enough to send her over, with a heated cry of passionate pleasure. Hiccup held her hips as she shuddered, bucking and shaking and gasping until she slowed to a gentle rocking. Hiccup reached his own peak soon after, buried in soft heat as Astrid laid limp against his chest. She stroked a hand through his chest hair again, this time soothing rather than teasing.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed her hair and Astrid twisted for his mouth, two exceptionally satisfied and lazy adults all but crawling as they took turns in the bathroom. Hiccup washed his face and brushed his teeth too, stifling a yawn in his hand as he rinsed. Astrid was a cute little ball under the covers, unfurling to cuddle up to him when Hiccup returned. Hiccup had barely gotten comfortable when sleep overcame him.

Morning came with the shrill alarm call of Hiccup's mobile phone, the owner silencing it, yawning and sliding out of bed without disturbing his bedmate. Hiccup detoured to the bathroom, emptied his bladder and decided he would shower after breakfast. Upon his return to the bedroom, he saw something had stirred Astrid, who groaned as she peered through squinting eyes at the time

"Why are you up so  _early?"_

Hiccup hesitated, looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Work?"

"I thought you said you're not in work today?"

Thinking for a second, Hiccup reached for his notebook, where a list was written down with his weeks shifts down. He ran his finger down the list, then realised he didn't know what day it was.

"What's the date?"

"Twenty... eighth?"

Astrid answered with a long, pronounced yawn.

"Ah."

"Oh, you idiot. Get back into bed."

Hiccup climbed back into bed obediently, snuggling into the warm body of his girlfriend and feeling her brush against very much awake parts of him.

"Well, since were both up..."

Without needing to even turn around, Astrid jabbed just above his morning wood with an elbow that could have really hurt

"Go back to sleep Hiccup."

Mock-grumbling, Hiccup nuzzled her hair and went back to celebrating he could sleep in.

-HTTYD-

**And now _I'm_ tired... so here's your smut.**


End file.
